Is Love Worth The Pain?
by babyv1156
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are going on tour in the same bus it all started, alone. Ha. And guess what? Danny knows Shane's his father. How will this effect everyone? Especially Mitchie, who feels like she can't stand a second with Shane.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay, sequel number two will be up tomorrow, which over here, is technically today

**Author's Note: Okay, sequel number two will be up tomorrow, which over here, is technically today. Hee Hee. It's called is Love Worth the Pain? I don't know…is it? I love that question. Okay please if you liked the story A Little Bit Longer, read the sequel. If you've never heard of the story…well…GO READ IT, DUH. Lol. Review pweese and tell me how you liked this sequel, when I get it up. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shane's POV

I watched her walk down that aisle. It seemed like she was so far away. But in reality, she was coming up fast. She was all smiles. Long white dress showing off her great figure, hair flowing beautifully down her back, and makeup highlighting her beauty. How lucky Nate was. I stood beside him, gazing at the one girl I couldn't have. She gave me a smile, but turned her attention to Nate. They held hands and faced the preacher.

Demeteria keeps jabbing me in the side. I look down at her and see she's pointing to mommy. Mommy. Tess Tyler. Well…Tess Gray actually. I smile from my place beside Nate. Mitchie looks over at Tess and smiles, nodding. Tess smiles back and sits down with everyone else. That was always how Mitchie was. Nice to anyone. Never violent.

You could not imagine how much pain I felt in my heart when Mitchie kissed Nate. They smiled at each other. But they both knew it was fake. Mitchie turned to me and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you, Shane," she whispered in my ear. Mitchie pulled away, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, took Danny's hand, and raced down the aisle with Nate to the car. I watched her leave my life forever.

Mitchie's POV

Ouch. I covered my ears and held Demi and Danny close to me. By the way, Demi is Demeteria's nickname. We're all sitting on the couch, the kids, Nate, and I. Nate's holding my hand and I'm just reading a book to the kids to keep them from asking why mommy and daddy, uncle and aunt, keep fighting. "What happens to the frog, mom?" Danny asks. I laugh. I'm amazed at how young Danny acts, even when he's ten.

Danny gives me an annoyed face. "What's so funny? All I asked was what happens," he says. I shake my head and explain how this is the end of the book and there is still another book that the author has to publish yet. Demi looks disappointed.

"But I have another book we can read," I say. Demi smiles and moves close to me, while Danny snuggles into the couch some more. I'm surprised at how quiet the house got. Shane and Tess must be calming down. I start reading when Tess shouts a row of swear words. I gasp and cover Demi's ears, while Nate gets Danny's. They both look at us like what the heck?

"Nate, go calm you're brother. Right now!" I demanded. Nate hopped up, told Danny to cover his own ears, and ran towards the war. I sighed and looked at Demi.

"Demi honey, could you please cover your own ears? Auntie has to talk to mommy and daddy," I cooed at her. She's such a cute little six-year-old. Demi nodded and covered her ears, concentrating on not letting go. I smile as she stares into space.

I run into the room and glare. But Nate already has Shane in the corner, talking to him, hands on his shoulders. Shane looks like he wants to burst, but he also calms down. I look over and see Tess stuffing Demi's clothes in a backpack. She looks pissed. I walk over to her. "Tess," I whisper. She gives me a friendly look.

"Oh Mitchie," Tess cries out quietly and hugs me. I hug her back. We're friends. Despite everything that happened. Shane and Tess would always fight like this. I guess they were fighting because we, Nate, Shane, Jason, and I, were going to go on a tour. It was a last tour thing for us all because it was time to settle down.

Tess apparently didn't like the idea of bringing the kids along. "Tess, please, this would be so great for the kids to learn some music tips. You know Danny and Demi really love music. And Demi is pretty much like her mother. She's talented. And Danny, ha, you REALLY want him with you while he's playing the guitar? Trust me, you don't want that," I laughed.

Tess joined in and she sighed. "I guess you're right. But please look after them," Tess agreed.

"Come on, Tess. I'm a mother too. I know when to keep EVERYTHING under control. Especially those rock legend wannabes over there," Tess and I laugh as we look at our husbands. They smile at us. Everything was good again. Yeah, I'm usually the kind, negotiating one.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mitchie POV

I was rushing to the laundry room when I heard Nate shout for his socks. Ugh. Can't this boy get his own socks? I screamed something like, "In your drawer," and headed to Demi's room after stuffing clothes into a bag. Demi was playing on the ground, one Barbie in hand. I sighed. "Demi Grace Gray, do you have ANY idea how much time we have? Go on. Put the barbies in your backpack and get ready. We have to go," I looked at my watch and helped her up.

I didn't stick around for long. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, scooped the toothbrushes in different bags, and walked to Danny's room. "Uncle Shane, where's my suitcase!" I heard Danny shout. I paused at the door and leaned to hear.

"I don't KNOW."

"I gave it to you to hold on to!"

"You did, but I set it in your room!"

"Well it's not here!"

I entered, sweeping my eyes over everything. I saw Shane glaring at Danny, who0 glared back. They were both standing straight up, hands balled into fists at sides, and faces red. "That's enough guys! Now, Danny, your suitcase is in the closet. I told your sister to put it there. And Shane, seriously? Go do something PLEASE. I need your guys's help getting ready," I nagged. Ha.

They both blushed and went their separate ways. I smiled. Shane came back and my smile faded. He looked like he wanted to say something. Something important. Oh boy.

Shane took my hand and before I know it, he had my in his arms, hugging me. I looked around awkwardly. We stayed like that for five minutes. Complete silence. He let go and I asked what was that for.

He replied, "It was something I haven't done since your wedding. And I feel good about doing it." Shane swung on his foot and walked out, whistling. And I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the same feeling I had when we were teenagers.

Shane POV

What I did was totally a mistake. Now I feel the same way I felt when we were younger. Why can't I get over her? We have families now. I have Tess, and she's more than I could ever want. And I'm sure Mitchie found a way to be happy with Nate. They're in love, total love.

I held on to Demi's hand as we walked through the streets, walking towards the tour bus. This is it. The final years of our rockstar life. I hope it doesn't get mixed up.

So I'm sitting on the bus right. Guess what. Nate pukes right all over my shoes. I scrunched up my nose and push him gently, "Dude, what the hell? Are you feeling alright?" I asked. Nate shook his head and scrambled off the bus, looking for Mitchie. I looked at my shoes and blinked, then took a breath. No use in getting mad over it.

I bent over and took them off, threw them in the back, and grabbed a new pair. I was just tying the left shoe when Mitchie walked on. "Okay guys, listen up. Nate's not coming. He's too sick to attend. I know, it bites. But we have to cancel the tour," she announced. I gasped and groaned. Mitchie put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I know I know, this sucks. But we can't go without Nate."

Then I got an evil idea. Maybe it was because I didn't want to miss the final years with my music, and me or maybe it was because I wanted alone time with Mitchie, but I came up with a plan. "Why don't we go without him? I mean, come on, please? When he feels better, he can take a plane to where we are and join us. Please, for the kids?" I begged her and she just glared at me like –this is for you, isn't it?

"I guess. Okay guys, let's do it. For the children, of course," Mitchie agreed and that's how it all started. What a HUGE time this was going to be.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mitchie POV

I know what he's trying to do. Even the children might know what he's trying to do. He's trying to spend alone time with me. And you know what? I'm all for it. I scooted closer to Shane, smiling at him. He blushed and looked away. Ha. You wanted alone time Shane. Now you're going to get it. "Shane, what happened to us? We used to be in love, right? Totally in love. Even if we denied it. Remember. Remember when you would laugh and I would smile because I loved your laugh?" I whispered, hugging myself again.

I wasn't fooling around with him now. I was being serious. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. You moved away, that's what happened," Shane answered, not looking at me. I suddenly blew. Was he pinning this on me? Because it was his fault too.

"Shane, that's NOT the reason. We could've called each other! We could've seen each other again! But you moved on! Why did you move on? Why, dammit, why?" Tears were pouring out my eyes and I spun him to face me. I gasped. I wasn't the only one crying.

"Do you know how it feels to not have your love with you? Do you know how many times I cried before Tess came? You left me, what was I suppose to do?" he blew back.

I looked down, and then looked at him. "Come after me! Why didn't you come after me? We could've ignored my dad. So, why didn't you, Shane?" I cried out.

"Because I only wanted what was best for you," Shane whispered, almost painfully. I drew back my hand, ready to smack him. Instead, I bit my lip and lowered it.

"You must be fucking stupid if you don't know what was best for me was you," I muttered in his face. I pushed past Shane and ran to my room, slamming the door.

Danny's POV

I backed up, and then fell onto down, still staring at Uncle Shane. What was that all about? My mom left Shane? I'm old enough to know what that means. But it's so confusing. I thought over what they said. Why did mom leave him? And they were in love? Wow. I know that teenagers would do anything…ANYTHING…because they thought they were in love. Which means, which means Shane knocked up my mother. Which also means he's my dad. Oh my gosh.

After I woke up from fainting, I saw Shane in the living room, looking through photos. I wanted to reach out and scream, "you're my dad!" I simply turned away and went to bed.

Mitchie's POV

My tears wouldn't stop coming as I sat on the edge of my bed, tissue in hands, hands in lap, just thinking with my eyes closed. I sniffed, taking a breath. My tissue flew to my cheek, in a desperate attempt to wipe away the makeup I ruined with these stupid tears. But still, the tears came tumbling after I wiped them away. How could Shane how the power over me to make me feel what I felt when we were younger?

And like last time, he didn't come after me. I stood up, the tissue falling from my lap and onto the floor. I wiped away my tears, sniffed, and took a deep breath. Finally, I was able to stop crying. I took a long look at the door before pushing it open and seeing Shane sleeping on the couch. I noticed the box of tissues beside him, the photo album, and the way he was positioned. I smiled a little bit. At least I knew he cared.

I took his legs and laid them on the couch properly. I gave him a pillow and wrapped a blanket around him. I smiled one more time and walked back to my room to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No one's POV

Mitchie pushed back the covers, and sat up. Her head throbbed from last night's argue. She pulled on a robe and opened the blinds. Surprisingly, they weren't moving. Mitchie shrugged it off and bounced out her room. Suddenly, she was feeling more cheerful. More, happy. Mitchie looked at the couch. Shane was still there. "Are you still sleeping? You lazy bum," she joked. Mitchie sat at his side and poked him.

He poked back. She poked him again. And again he poked back. They poked each other until Shane flipped back the covers and sat up, flinging his arms around. Mitchie stopped and they just looked at each other. "What's up?" Shane muttered, scratching his head. He squeezed his eyes together and yawned.

"The sky. Now get up and get the kids," Mitchie said as she stood up, heading for the kitchen. Shane pretended to laugh at her answer and marched towards the kids' room. Mitchie turned on the radio and sang to our song. She danced around and began cooking. Mitchie stuck toast in the toaster and spun around, ending up in Shane's arms.

She stopped singing. Mitchie and Shane stared into each other's eyes. Shane's arms were around her waist and he pulled her close, almost kissing her. Shane suddenly let go and headed to the bathroom, blushing crazily. Mitchie looked after him, then looked away. She put her hands on the countertop and was so lost in thought, the toast popped up and made her jump.

Mitchie heard the song I Won't Say I'm In Love. She turned it down, taking the toast and tossed it on the plate. All her energy was gone.

Shane gazed at himself in the mirror. His hair was neatly in place and he smelled like…like a girl could just take a sniff of him and be all over him like that. He sighed and turned away. He had to face Mitchie sometime. And the pancakes that drifted from the kitchen and wrapped around his nose haunted him.

Mitchie was just smiling and handing Demi a plate when he came out. "So did you want to call Jason? Maybe we can pick him up along the way. We're not far from Nevada," she suggested. Shane only saw her lips moving, saw her smiling, saw her looking at him. But he was too lost in his world to hear a thing she had said.

"I love you, Mitchie," Shane whispered. Mitchie looked at the kids, who stared at Shane.

"Haha. I love you too, Shane. We all love each other. You love Tess, I love Nate, we love the kids, we love each other. That's what family's do," she laughed nervously, pushing Shane into her room. "Are you freaking crazy?" Mitchie hissed as she closed the door softly. Mitchie leaned against it, hands on hips, waiting.

"I get lost in your eyes. And when you smile at me, it feels like the whole world stopped. God, I love you Mitchie," Shane confessed. Mitchie looked at him, looked away, then crossed the room and stopped in front of him. She gazed up at him through her bangs. The bangs were tossed aside and he could see the tears sparkling like diamonds in her eyes.

"I love you too," Mitchie cried softly, hiding her face in her hands. Shane wrapped his arms around her. He placed his head on her shoulder and smelled her hair. What was it about this girl that made him feel…magical? That made him want to betray his wife?

Mitchie looked up at him, and wiped her tears away. "I don't want to be in love. I can't. I don't want to be in love," she whispered, eyes shut, tears rolling out. Shane nodded, taking her in one arm. He hugged her to his chest and she cried and cried. When she stopped crying, Mitchie asked him to get out.

"I need to think. Take the kids to the park. Take them anywhere. Just let me think," Mitchie ordered, sitting down and just staring at her lap. Shane nodded.

The whole world not only stopped, but it was spinning. And Mitchie closed her eyes, passing out on her bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mitchie's POV (Even if she's a little knocked out…lol)

_People rushed around me, shouting things. Someone touched my face gently and I just couldn't open my eyes when they said my name. All around me, people were rushing. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it. I felt dry under the light. My fingers twitched on the sheet made to be a blanket. "Mitchie, Mitchie, speak to us," someone begged. I tried moving my lips. Nothing got out. _

"_Speak, please."_

"_She's a little unconscious, Marty."_

"_Mitchie, honey, talk to me." _

My eyes flew open. I looked up and saw Shane. In the back was a bright light, shining on him and making him look like an angel. He gave me a smile. "That's the Mitchie I know. Strong," Shane whispered sweetly and I reached up slowly to touch his hand. If I had to choose who would be beside me now, I'd pick Shane.

_I screamed. I screamed very loud. My stomach hurt and my legs were shaking. I rose and clutched my knees, pushing hard. I looked off to my side to get an encouraging smile from Shane. But he wasn't there. _

_I opened my eyes slowly. Shane was sitting beside me. I grabbed his hand and held it tight. He looked at me, smiling. I strained to smile. What was going on? Shane stood up and brought me with him. He held me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. Shane lowered his head, moving closer and closer to my face. I found myself moving with him. I brushed my lips against his, and then jumped back. _

"Nate." He had turned into Nate. And Nate had tears in his eyes.

Finally, I hope, I woke up sat up in bed. I felt like I had been in a crowded room, with no AC, under a heavy blanket, and with a sweater and sweats on. Oh wait. I had been. I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. What time was it? My blinds had been closed. I opened them and saw stars shining at me as if everything was okay. As if tonight would be a romantic night.

I stripped down and put on a silk nightgown. I realized how much it hugged my curves. I threw a robe on and walked outside. Shane was all alone, watching TV. "The kids in bed?" I asked, sitting next to him. He nodded and leaned back, yawning. "So, what did you guys do today?" I asked again.

Shane gave me a look that said, I don't want to talk about it, okay? I sighed. Shane suddenly turned to me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me heatedly. I wasn't expecting it but I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him back. We let go. "Tell me you didn't feel anything," he whispered, looking down.

Honestly, I did feel something. Something that got us in this mess from the beginning. I moved closer. "I felt something. But it's something we shouldn't feel," I sadly, and painfully, said. I wanted to kiss him again. SO I did. Besides, we only have this time to spend together. Seize the opportunity. I kissed him.

We started making out. Shane took off his jacket and I took off my robe. We were still kissing as I slowly fell on my back, with him beside me, arm around my waist, kissing me. Wow, it's amazing how much one simple kiss turned out to be. Shane picked and we tiptoed into my room.

The next thing I know, I'm looking to the side and seeing Shane, snuggled against me. I lowered my sleepy eyes to my naked body. Then, I registered what happen. And then, I started cussing madly. Holy crap. Holy freaking crap. WHAT DID WE JUST DO?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No one's POV

Mitchie paced the floor, robe on tightly, hair swinging wildly, hands shaking. Shane was sitting on her bed, fully dressed and playing with his fingers. "We..we…we did it. And I'm not talking bout just kissing. We _did_ it," Mitchie trembled. She stopped and looked at him, lip quivering. "Why? It started so fast. And I couldn't stop. You!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You just HAD to freaking kiss me, huh? I didn't want to kiss you back. But you HAD to freaking kiss me first!" Mitchie yelled.

Shane bolted up. "I KNOW that, Mitchie! But you didn't have to kiss me back! And we BOTH could've prevejted this from happening!" he pointed out. Mitchie stared at him. Her eyes filled with tears and she sat down.

"You're right. What's going to happen, now?" she asked shakily. Shane saw her pale and he patted her back. Mitchie took a breath.

"Cancel the tour."

"That's a good idea."

Three Months Later, Danny was running along the trails he had made on his own. He surveyed the whole forest as he went. Demi was beside him, laughing and trying to hold up her dress. She eventually ditched her pail and shovel and ran faster. Danny started laughing too. Even though they had to cancel the tour, there was a tour going on right here in his very own backyard. A forest in the backyard? It was so cool.

Mitchie ran after them, occasionally tripping over her dress. "Demeteria Grace Gray amd Danny Roy Gray, get back here right now!" she shouted after them. Mitchie was aware of Shane and Nate chasing after her. "Guys, they're going too far!" she screamed back at them. Mitchie ran faster, heaving for air.

Danny couldn't hear his mother because they were too far ahead. He kept running with Demi at his side. "Hey Demi, watch this," he stopped and began climbing a tree. Danny sat on top of a branch in no time. His smile dared Demi to climb up too. Demi tried. She reached up with her hands and started climbing.

Danny was surprised. He watched her. But then, Demi slipped and fell down, right on her back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Mitchie stopped when she heard the painful scream. It wasn't a scream she heard before. It was the kind of sound you heard when a small kid got bitten by a wild animal. "Demi!" she screamed and ran faster. Nate and Shane followed.

Danny jumped down and looked at his cousin. She was bent up pretty strangely. "Demi. Demi speak to me!" he pleaded. Demi's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't move," she whispered. Demi looked so innocent, so fragile, that Danny started crying himself. Mitchie finally rached them. She looked at Demi, then at Danny. Mitchie pushed Danny out the way and looked at Demi.

She tried to lift Demi. Demi cried out in major pain. Mitchie look at Danny with a burning fury in her brown eyes. He looked down guiltily. Finally, Nate and Shane reached them. Shane shouted out in surprise and took his baby girl in his arms. Mitchie watched, shakily bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello, 9-1-1?"

Nate held Mitchie and watched Shane rock back and forth with Demi in his lap. He buried his head ion her soft, black hair and cried softly. Demi rached up with her hand and touched his face, causing him to look at her. "Don't cry, Daddy. I'm not in pain. I'm fine, see?"

_See? See? _Shane choked back a hard sob and watched the people crowd around the coffin. He turned to see Nate and holding Mitchie as she cried on the ground. Other people cried too. But Shane not only cried. He HATED. He HATED looking at Danny and thinking of Demi. And he HATED himself for HATING Danny. Danny6 didn't do this. Though it was stupid that he dared a five yuear old to do what he did, Danny didn't know what would happen.

No, Shane blamed himself. He blamed himself for letting his little girl go out toi the forest. Shane remembered what had happened from the time he told her to go play.

_Demi hopped outside, laughing silly as she followed Danny. Shane smiled after her and began packing some more. It was the day before Jason's wedding to Gabriella. Mitchie ran in, asking where Danny and Demi were. "They went to play in the forest," Shane answered. _

_Mitchie groaned and ran after them. "SHANE, IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE!! I DON'T EVEN LET DANNY IN THE FOREST!!" she had screamed before throwing off her heels to catch up. Shane's mind blanked. He and ran after her. _

Now the words that were spoken at th hospital lingered around him, even tickled him until he let out a tear.

"We're sorry to say, Mr. Gray, that Demi has cracked her skull. She'll only live until the end of the week."

Pain kicked Shane in the stomach, causing him to double over. Mitchie reached out, left Nate's arms, and hugged Shane closely. "Shane, come on. We'll get through this together. All of us. Just calm down, calm down, please," she whispered in his ear. Shane wiped away a wild tear and pushed her away. Not gently, but a sign to say get off. Mitchie blinked at him in surprise and backed up.

Shane neither felt guilty, or sorry. He stood up and tore off, running to the car. Mitchie watched him. She lifted her hand, muttered, "Oh God," and rushed off to the bathroom. Mitchie lowered herself to the cold, smooth floor of the bathroom. She bent over and puked into the toilet. Her mind raced as she lifted her head, but puked again. When finally, it was over, Mitchie flushed and just sat there. She leaned on the toilet, then curled into a ball and rocked back and forth.

Mitchie's POV

I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. Oh God! Let's see. The last time I missed my period was after we had cancelled the tour. Okay, okay. When was the last time Nate and I, did it? My head whirled with thought and one by one, I remembered. It was AFTER my missed period. And it was AFTER I had slept with Shane Gray.

I screamed. But I'm sure no one heard me over the loud singing for Demi. I screamed until I bent forward and cried hard. Not this! ANYTHING BUT THIS!! I'm not only pregnant. It's Shane's baby.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shane/Mitchie's POV

I was not ONLY in a state of numbness, but I ALSO would neither talk, eat, nor sleep. I'm surprised I still can breathe. Well, now I'm all alone in this bathroom, trying to figure out what to do. Nothing was making ANYTHING better. Not Nate, not Jason, not Gabriella. And especially not the new news that was revolving around my world, suffocating it, crushing it until I just couldn't take it…

Mitchie's POV

Gabriella hugged me, and I hugged her back. The loneliness I felt made the embrace seem warmer and I clanged to her. Gabriella and I cried softly, because, we both knew this baby wasn't Nate's. I didn't even tell Gabriella. She just knew. I sat down and Gabriella still had her arm around me. With her other arm, she pressed the basket of clothes into her side, needing the fresh smell of it to calm her down.

"So, what are you going to do? Wasn't it hard enough lying to Danny? Now to Danny, Shane, AND Nate?" Gabriella whispered, folding the clothes. I gazed at her. She wasn't trying to make things worse. She was just trying to get this all sorted out. But she wasn't going the right way to do it.

"Gabriella, I really don't know what to do. But we can't tell Nate, Danny, or Shane. It's just not the time to. Especially…" I left it off there. WE all knew in our hearts that Demi still burned in our mind and wouldn't go away until after years. I sometimes even sobbed hard at night. Sometimes I even sobbed right there at work. But no matter what I did, I kept thinking of Demi.

Gabriella nodded. She pursed her lips in that cute little way and smiled. "Let's go to a zoo," she suggested. I glanced at her as if she were crazy. But then I remembered that I ALWAYS went to a zoo no matter what my depressing reasons were. I nodded.

Shane's POV

I saw Mitchie at the zoo. I was just sitting, watching the baboons when she appeared, smiling, laughing with Gabriella. I smiled a little. Maybe everything wasn't so bad. I mean, Demi may be…gone…but I still have Mitchie. And you know what? I love her! I walked up to Mitchie, wrapping my arms around her waist. Mitchie looked at me and blushed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

I nuzzled my nose in her hair. "Holding you," I answered simply. Mitchie nodded. For a second, I thought she leaned on me. But then Mitchie straightened up quickly and pulled away.

"Shane, your brother is my husband. It's the way it is," she whispered. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Mitchie, if you don't love Nate, you HAVE to tell him. Maybe you guys could get divorced. I'm sure he feels the same," I said softly. Mitchie turned in the usual way she does when she's angry.

"Shane, I CAN'T. It MAY be simple like that to YOU. But to ME, I mind as well be unhappy with Nate then ruin what I worked hard at building. A family, that is."

And then she walked away, Gabriella following.


End file.
